


Under the Blankets

by tulirepo



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Purring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: A casual December day of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family when Yuuri bakes a cake for Viktor and their children build a bunker out of blankets.





	Under the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t drink fucking strong coffee in the afternoon because you'll be awake all night like me. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Gia this fic wasn't titled as _no one looks at the title anyway lol_.  <3

Christmas time wasn’t really a big holiday for Viktor before having a family and neither was his birthday so important to him – that date just meant that he got older yet again, and he had less seasons to skate. And in Russia, they didn’t even hold Christmas in December anyway so it wasn’t like he had his birthday on the same day as Christmas Eve. 

But it all changed after meeting Yuuri. After spending five years in America, his mate grew to love Christmas even without the religious aspects. Viktor grew fond of it too as they had many beautiful dates on that day.

And after having two children – with the third on her way – it was unavoidable to celebrate Christmas. 

Seven month into his third pregnancy, Viktor felt more tired than ever. It might have been because he was soon forty or because their children tired him out even if they understood that it wasn’t that easy on their omega father to grow another little life inside of his body. It seemed like they weren’t jealous on their little sister at all because they talked excitedly what it would be like when she arrives. Viktor and Yuuri tried to explain that they wouldn’t be able play with her as soon as she was born, that she would be very vulnerable and that they needed to adjust their schedule and life to the baby. Nikita wasn’t very keen after that talk because what benefits had a baby if you couldn’t even play with it? But he took his part in suggesting names for her because he didn’t want Sasha’s suggestion to win. 

Viktor was very amused by how they competed with each other and that at first they didn’t believe when he told them that they were once in his belly too. It was a matter of time that they would ask again how the baby would come out from there. Viktor still hadn’t figured out what to say – probably a censored version of the truth without the pain and blood because if they would ask Yurio, he wouldn’t hold back any nasty details. Sometimes it was too much how he stuck to the truth, and Viktor couldn’t wait to see how he would bear with their twins once they hit puberty. 

One day before Viktor’s birthday, Yuuri decided to bake gingerbread and various Christmas cookies – Viktor did so as if he didn’t know about the birthday cake that Sasha and Nikita insisted on making for him. Yuuri asked him to pick a flavour earlier and he was a pretty bad liar – not that Viktor wouldn’t notice the sponge cake baking in the oven. 

Everybody was in the kitchen, working together; Yuuri kneaded the dough, Sasha and Nikita did the measurements of the ingredients with some liberty. Slowly, there was more flour on the floor and on their clothes than in the bowl so Viktor sometimes intervened and helped them so that they wouldn’t run out of ingredients. 

After Viktor made sure that there was enough flour in the bowl too, he made himself tea and leant to the desk to watch his family working in synchrony. Soon, there came the exciting part of making gingerbread – Yuuri showed the children how to cut out the forms and laid the finished cookies in a baking tray. 

Viktor was blinking slowly from tiredness; he couldn’t really sleep in the night as the baby used his inner organs as a punching bag, and Viktor couldn’t make her to agree not to do it. But now it seemed like that she was calm, sometimes there was a lazy shift in his belly just to let him know that she was still there, listening to everything. Viktor wondered if he could lay down now while she was still sleeping. 

“Papa, look, I made an angel from the last portion!” Sasha squeaked, holding out her palms with a tiny mass of pastry. 

“It doesn’t even looks like one,” Nikita said grimacing. “If you gave it to me, I…”

“It is beautiful, solnyshko,” Viktor patted her head gently. If he was being honest, he couldn’t see the angel either. “If you doesn’t like that, Nikita, next time you can show her how you would make it.”

“Sure I will.”

Before they could have argued more, Yuuri collected the angel and after shoving the first baking tray of gingerbread in the oven, he went to Viktor to give a peck on his lips. 

“Are you alright, Vitya?” he asked, putting his hands on the sides of his belly. “I know you couldn’t really get sleep last night.”

“I’m thinking about laying down.”

“Okay, then we clean up the rest of the mess.”

Sasha and Nikita weren’t that eager at hearing this, but Yuuri didn’t let them slip away from the cleaning. Viktor waved them before waddling in the living room to sit down there, turning on the TV. 

“Wouldn’t it be more comfortable in the bedroom?” Yuuri asked as he leant in the living room, but Viktor put his index finger on his lips, pointing on his belly. 

“Shhh, I’m tricking the baby,” he said, rubbing the underside of the bump. “Maybe she lets me rest if I’m not in the bed.”

Yuuri shrugged and let him alone while Viktor arranged the pillows before laying down to watch some cheesy Christmas movies. He dozed off after a few minutes. 

 

*

 

When he woke up, the lights were dulled and the TV was running more quietly than he remembered. There were a lot of blankets dropped over him and one is spread out from the back of the couch to the table. As he put down his feet, there were pillows on the ground. Viktor wanted to sit up properly to stretch his limbs, but Sasha caught his elbow. 

“Papa, you’re ruining our bunker,” she scolded him, “and it’s not even finished yet!”

“Is this a _nest_?” Viktor chuckled.

“No, it’s a _bunker_ ,” Nikita crawled at his legs then he put his chin on his knees. “We made it for you and for the baby, but you need to get on the floor because you’re going to ruin our hard work.”

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to ruin it,” Viktor said, trying to get on the floor with the less damage, but he was way too tall and the roof of the bunker unfolds, falling on them. Sasha huffed as she caught a part of it and she didn’t tug it back until Viktor was sitting on the floor, leaning to the couch, his legs stretched in front of him. “It’s a really cosy… bunker.”

“We know!”

“Where is your tousan?”

“He’s helping from the outside.”

“From the outside?” Viktor raised his brows; that sounded a lot like nesting. 

“Yeah, because he can’t come in.”

“And why is that?” Viktor asked amused, but neither of them could answer that. Viktor knew why; they could already sense that Yuuri was biologically different from them, an alpha. Fortunately, when they would be that age, they would learn only the physical differences between the genders and not that how should they behave just because they are omegas. 

“He could come in when you’ve finished the bunker, what do you say?” Viktor suggested. “To make us feel safer.”

Sasha and Nikita changed a look that said without words that they could protect their papa by themselves, but then they nodded unsure. 

Yuuri came soon with some materials for the bunker-not-nest and Viktor asked him to bring some refreshments too. It was funny to watch how territorial the kids got over the not finished nest and he was allowed only to tuck pillows behind his back to support the weight of the bump but not more. It was quite a big nest, but when they would have Yuuri in it too, it would be a tight fit probably. 

“I made you tea,” Yuuri called from the outside and Nikita crawled out to get it while Sasha curled to Viktor’s side and put her chin on the bump. Nikita pulled a plate in the bunker and handed a steaming cup to Viktor. There was some rustling from the outside of the nest; Yuuri probably sat down as he was still not allowed to enter. Nikita occupied his other side and there was soon soft purring filling the nest. Viktor put down the cup because it was still too hot for him, and soothed his hands on their heads. Then Sasha and Nikita startled surprised when the bump moved too. 

“What was that?” Nikita shrieked, moving further up to lean to Viktor’s chest. 

“Does she want to come out?” Sasha asked curiously. 

“No, I hope not,” Viktor laughed. “She is hiccupping probably. Or maybe you two squeezed her a bit and she woke up.”

“Sorry,” Sasha patted the bump unsurely and curled back next to Viktor, with her head in his lap now, and he stroked her hair again. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll let us know if she’s uncomfortable. She does that all the time when I sleep,” Viktor said while Nikita cuddled to his side, under his left arm. “If you’re done with building the… bunker, we could let in your tousan, what do you say?”

“If we have to…”

“Yuuri, love, you can come in,” Viktor called and his husband didn’t hesitate to climb in carefully, stopping in the entrance with his phone in his hands as he snapped a quick photo of them. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it, you’re too cute. It’s a very nice nest by the way.”

“It’s a bunker,” Viktor winked and reached to him “Show me that picture.”

Yuuri got beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Nikita didn’t look like that he was bothered by being squeezed between his parents and his purring didn’t stop at all. 

“Aw, this is so cute! I need to share this,” Viktor said, opening Yuuri’s Instagram. It was practically the first picture of all of their children together even if the quality was not the best because of the bad lights. Viktor put a few filters on it to lighten it up before uploading it then he gave Yuuri back his phone. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“Five hour maybe? We are almost done with baking.”

“That’s long, wow,” Viktor rubbed his belly just right above Sasha’s head. “You actually let your papa have his sleep, princess.”

“Why doesn’t she let you sleep?” Nikita asked. 

“She has probably a different sleep schedule than me. You, Niki-chan, you let me sleep.”

“When does she come out?” Sasha asked; it was a frequent question that was asked almost every week since Viktor really started to show.

“There are still at least eight weeks to go,” Viktor said, already feeling tired just by thinking about it. 

“So long?” the children wondered. It probably seemed like an eternity for them. 

“Yeah, we don’t want her to come early, it wouldn’t be good for her.”

“But your belly looks big enough.”

Viktor laughed, “She still needs to grow a lot,” he said, showing with his hands how big the baby was now. “And we still have to name her before she’s born.”

“I had a bunch of ideas, but you didn’t like any of them,” Sasha huffed.

“Yeah, because we had a deal that it has to be a Russian or a Japanese name.”

“Anastasiya is Russian and I liked it too but you said it’s too long!” Nikita pouted. 

“Because it’s too long!” Viktor protested; he still didn’t like paperwork and he wanted to set a border how long their youngest one’s name can be.

“You keep calling her a princess and you won’t let her have a princess’ name,” Sasha said. Before she started talking, Viktor didn’t know that a child’s voice could be so scolding. 

“We’ll think about it,” Yuuri said diplomatically. 

 

*

 

It was not surprising that Nikita and Sasha dozed off in Viktor’s lap while they watched cartoons; after all the nesting they must have been tired. And if Viktor had to be honest, he got sleepy in the cosy nest too, but he needed to get up desperately; sitting in the same position for long was hard on his spine and hipbones and after all the tea he drunk he really had to pee. 

Yuuri had a pretty fancy talent that got really useful in handling their children: he could lift them and bring them in their bed without waking them up. Viktor still hadn’t figured out how he did it, but at least it meant that he had time to clean himself up properly before getting in bed. 

But after he had finished the visit in the bathroom, he didn’t find his mate in the bedroom. His next guess was the kitchen, and Yuuri was indeed there, cutting the sponge cake in half. There was a bowl filled with cream on the table, and Viktor dipped his index finger in it to taste it and hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Is there lemon in it?”

“Yeah, you asked for that.”

“It tastes really good,” Viktor praised, but Yuuri pulled the bowl from him with a smug smile on his face before Viktor had a chance to clear the whole filling. 

“I hoped so that you’ll like it.”

Viktor practically jumped in excitement when Yuuri got the melted dark chocolate too. “You’re really making a chocolate-lemon cake?”

“Of course, you’re the one having birthday.”

Viktor got unusually fast to him to kiss his lips and Yuuri laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Will the kids like it though? It’s a bit strange combination.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not the first one I had to save the cream from. Just pretend to be surprised tomorrow.”

Viktor watched his husband finishing the cake while he munched on some left-over salad from lunch. It wouldn’t look like as if it was from a confectionery because Yuuri was quite new in baking, but it sure would taste heavenly as it was made with love.

When Yuuri was done, he gave back the bowl of the filling to Viktor so he could clear the left-over cream from the bottom – not that there was too much though, Yuuri made always sure to clear everything. Yuuri put the empty bowl in the dishwasher then he leant next to him, eyeing his round belly. 

“I think we could consider naming her Anastasiya,” he began gently.

“Yuuri, really? You too?” Viktor snorted. 

“Why are you so against it?” Yuuri asked curiously, cupping Viktor’s baby bump between his hands. “Do you know someone with that name who you don’t like?”

“That’s the point! I know way too many Anastasiyas even though it’s a beautiful name.”

“You know a lot of Nikitas too.” 

“Yeah, but either that or you would have named him after me and then I wouldn’t have been your Vitya anymore,” Viktor pouted. Yuuri was quite enthusiastic to name their son Viktor too, but then they agreed on Nikita as it had the same meaning. 

“You’ll always be my Vitya.” 

“Anastasiya is too long.”

“She’ll have a long name even if her first one is short,” Yuuri reasoned then got on his knees so he was on eye level with his stomach. “Are you an Anastasiya, little one, hmm?”

Viktor chuckled, kicking his calves gently. “It’s not fair that you unite against me and I get to be alone.”

“Me? Never!” Yuuri laughed, kissing all around the bump and making Viktor giggling even more. “Out of curiosity… what’s the short form of it?”

“There are more of it… Nastya, Asya or Stasya and a couple I can’t remember.”

“Okay… which one do you like?”

“Maybe Nastya…” Viktor said slowly, looking at Yuuri suspiciously. “You want to talk over the baby choosing it, don’t you?”

Yuuri didn’t even try to lie. 

“Okay, let’s have a deal…” Viktor sighed, burying his hand in Yuuri’s raven black hair. “She can be Anastasiya if we don’t find a better name.”

“Great,” Yuuri smiled, kissing his belly button through the fabric of his shirt. 

“But I have one more condition.”

Yuuri hummed as he soothed his face on the side of his belly as if he wanted to listen if he could hear anything from the womb through the layers of Viktor’s body. “What is it?”

“I get a massage now.”

“You just have to ask,” Yuuri said. “Right, Nastya? You’re going to let your papa sleep this night, right?”

Viktor groaned and the baby kicked in the direction of Yuuri’s lips. He blinked surprised. Did she just kick him in the face?

“You’re unbelievable, already teaching her mischief. And for the record, you just woke her up.”

“And she kicked me in the face.”

“Maybe you deserved it,” Viktor smiled smugly. 

“What a mean omega,” Yuuri huffed. “Laughing at his husband that his daughter kicks him the teeth out.”

“You know that _your_ daughter kicks me all the time in my inner organs, right?” Viktor tugged his hair. “At least you get a taste of it. Get up, you still owe me a massage.”

Yuuri grabbed his butt for a brief moment before getting up, and another kind of excitement rushed through Viktor’s veins. 

“Maybe if you’re fast enough and I don’t fall asleep, I’ll can go for another kind of massage too,” he winked, moving his hips slightly forward. Yuuri’s glasses were askew as he nodded with slightly widened eyes that he was interested. Viktor’s libido swung unpredictably throughout this pregnancy so they had to use every given chance to be intimate with each other. 

Before they could have got in the bedroom, the door of Nikita’s bedroom cracked open and the boy froze, noticing his parents. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Viktor asked and Nikita raised his empty glass. 

“Masha snuck in my room and she knocked over my water.”

“Did you get wet?”

“Only my pillow, but I have another.”

“You’re not sleeping in a wet bed, sweetie,” Yuuri said firmly. “I’m going to change it. Wait for me, Vitya?” He casted a last longing gaze to his husband. Viktor nodded and poured a new glass of water for Nikita before sending him back in his room. 

Of course Nikita needed a fairy tale before being able to sleep again so Viktor tried not to doze off while Yuuri was away. 

He jolted awake to a light touch on his calves after a few minutes. 

“Sorry, were you sleeping?”

“No, I was waiting for you. I still need that massage,” Viktor said, suppressing a yawn. 

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled. “Where should I begin?”

“My legs, please.” Viktor stretched the said limbs while trying to get in a position which was comfortable for him and for the baby too. Yuuri waited patiently then he got to work, easing Viktor’s tired and hurting leg muscles with gentle care. He pulled down his pants to massage lotion in his skin, and Viktor couldn’t help but close his eyes as he enjoyed his husband’s touches. 

Yuuri noticed him dozing off when he got to his groin and he didn’t get moaning responses when he kissed the soft skin there. So he pulled Viktor’s pants back and moved up to cuddle him from behind. 

Viktor’s birthday was tomorrow – they didn’t rush anywhere, maybe they could have birthday sex then.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course she was named Anastasiya in the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)  
>  ~~And send me to sleep please.~~


End file.
